disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Vinylmation
Disney Vinylmation™ is a brand of 1.5", 3", and 9" vinyl collectibles sold at Disney theme parks, select Disney Stores, and the online Disney Store. The name Vinylmation is a combination of the words animation and vinyl. The figures are all shaped like Mickey Mouse but have different themed markings, colors, and patterns. Vinylmation was first introduced in July 2008, and the first figures were introduced in November 2008. Trading Trading of figures is officially encouraged and practiced at Disney locations in a fashion similar to Disney pin trading. There are designated places where guests may trade figures with Cast Members. Trading now takes place at select Disney Stores as well. Disney Parks allow people to trade in their Vinylmations for either one out of a mystery box numbered 1 through 24, or for one in a small clear case. If you do not like the Vinylmation from the mystery box, then you may trade with one of three in a clear case that you can see which ones there are. You can trade them in at most stores throughout Walt Disney World, the Disneyland Resort, and in several Disney Stores. Packaging Vinylmation figures are sold in sealed packaging. The purchaser does not know which figure they are buying until they have opened it. Each figure belongs to a series, and all of the figures in a series are printed on the packaging for that series. Each series has one unknown figure, termed the chaser. Some come with cards, stickers, or another figure to make a set. In addition to being a mystery figure, the chaser is also the rarest figure in each series. Limited edition nine-inch figures are also sold, and these are visible without opening the packaging. There is also a 1.5-inch Vinylmation Jr. size. 3" figures can be purchased by the case. Each case comes with 24 vinyls: two of each known design, and one mystery chaser. To accommodate the chaser, one of the eleven known designs appears three times in each case. Series There are various series to choose from: *Park series feature designs relating to Disney theme park attractions and characters. *Urban series vinyls have designs that are more open-ended than Park vinyls as they do not need to relate to Disney or its theme parks. *Park Starz series, featuring park characters. *Cutesters series *Holiday series *Vinylmation Jr series *Open Edition series, where buyers know what figure they are getting. There are many sub-series, such as Nerds series, Sports series, Bakery series, Walt Disney World 40th Anniversary, and others. *Limited Release series, which includes The Nightmare Before Christmas series, Toy Story series, Pirates of the Caribbean series, and others. *Limited Edition series, which includes Disney Afternoon series and Sushi series, among others. *Commemorative & Events series *Cast Exclusive series *Animation series *ONE-OF-A-KIND series *Accessories series *Disney Store series, featuring New York City Exclusives series, Villains series, and more. *Robots series *Disney Cruise Line Exclusives series *Monorail series, which includes Disney-Pixar Cars ''Series *The Muppets series *''Alice in Wonderland ''series *''Star Wars series *Create Your Own series: **Blank 3" and 9" Vinylmation figures, with no artwork printed on them. These vinyls are available molded in several colors, including red, yellow, pink, purple, black, and white, as well as a glow-in-the-dark green version. Unlike the other series, buyers are aware of the color of vinyl they will buy prior to purchase by way of a window on the packaging. The purpose of blank Vinylmations is, similar to toys like the Munny by Kidrobot, to provide a three-dimensional canvas on which fans can play artist and draw, paint, or otherwise apply their own art or designs to the figure, creating their own one-of-a-kind piece of Disney art. To assist fans in customization, Disney has recently introduced decals, rhinestones, and colored pencils embellished with Vinylmation motifs to use in the creation of their figures. Blank or customized vinyls are not accepted for trade at Disney Parks. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia *Official website